


tokyo love song

by hobbes



Series: a song and dance across universal lines [6]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Godzilla - Freeform, Humor, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbes/pseuds/hobbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a date. Date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tokyo love song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for queerandnerdy who asked for "Will/Abby" -- "Tokyo Love Song" by The Arrogant Worms

It was just supposed to be a date. Date night. Abby loved date night. It was an adventure. Tokyo for a week, just the two of them. Magnus had given her blessing with a small glint in her eye, and he just missed her little wink. They walked hand in hand, enjoying a street fair. The night was calm, there was nothing out of place. No warning signs until…

Sookie had escaped. Again. Will had been called, multiple times. Now, as he looked at the device forlornly, half in shock, trying to turn it back on, to get his reflection out of the way. “This is Zimmerman!” he shouted into the phone at the first person to pick up.

He didn’t hear anything after that. Then the panic really set in, screaming people everywhere. “GODZILLA! GODZILLA!”

All Will could see though…is his newly flattened girlfriend.


End file.
